Protecting and Caring for the Commander
by katierosefun
Summary: There were several different situations between Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex in which they seemed to appear closer than what was considered proper. Of course, Rex was only trying to protect the commander and Ahsoka was...well, she just thought that Rex was being a friend. Right? [Rexoka fluff. Some protective!Anakin. Mostly drabbles.]
1. Boulders

**Hello, everyone! *waves* Katierosefun aka Caroline here! **

**Now, I know what most of you guys might be thinking - omigod, Caroline's writing ****_Rexoka _****now? Whaaaat? **

**Well, that's right, doods! I'm not scared to admit that I've kind of started to ship it. XP Don't worry, though, I still love Anisoka just as much! (For those of you who hate Anisoka, please don't comment on that. Please. Don't judge me! I like Luxoka, but I think I have a stronger love for Rexoka and Anisoka. *shrugs* Lux is cool, though.) **

**I've been dying to write Rexoka fluff lately so...here it is! This will have five chapters - all about Rex and Ahsoka's relationship as the years go by. Most of these chapters will be in a drabble format, but some of them might be longer. Who knows? **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Situation One. Boulders _

Ahsoka Tano was in control. She was _always _in control – she knew how to protect her friends, knew how to drag them out of trouble, (particularly her master, which they both knew all too well,) and even knew a couple of tricks on how to patch them up.

However, Ahsoka never thought that _she _would be the one who needed someone to look out for her.

Strike that, she never thought that _she _would be the one who needed a proper rescue or a helping hand.

It was something of a flaw, really. Although Ahsoka understood that she would need to accept help from her friends, she never wanted to be…well, the victim. _She _wanted to be the one with the helping hands, _she _wanted to be the knight in shining armor, (in a totally womanly way…) _she_ wanted to be the one who did the saving.

And, in a dangerous place like Geonosis, Ahsoka had thought that she was going to do a _lot_ of saving.

So, imagine Ahsoka's surprise when she was suddenly shoved out of the way just as boulders crumbled over the place where she had just been standing.

Ahsoka gasped, her breath temporarily leaving her, as she fell to the ground. It took her a second to get her bearings back – as the dust cleared and the last of the rocks tumbled down, Ahsoka became aware of the fact that something – or some_one_ was on top of her.

Ahsoka looked up and with a start, found herself looking into none other than _Captain Rex's_ visor. If she tried hard enough, she could make out his dark eyes from behind the visor – then again, Ahsoka sometimes wondered if that was just her imagination.

Not that Ahsoka _paid attention _to Rex's eyes…not exactly.

"Uh…Rex," Ahsoka whispered, feeling her lekku stripes darkening, "is there something I can help you with?"

Rex opened his mouth to reply but quickly pressed Ahsoka back into the ground as another boulder tumbled down.

Ahsoka squeaked in protest and then, when the coast was clear, brought her head back up. She could hear the sounds of other troopers snickering and making teasing, cooing sounds at the pair and it suddenly struck her how _awkward_ the two must look.

Oh, Force, Rex was on _top of her. _

"What's going on?"

Ahsoka looked up to see her master, Anakin Skywalker, looking down at Rex and her with a rather surprised and…suspicious expression.

"Um…" Ahsoka looked up at Rex and he looked down at her. There was a short, awkward silence between the two before the captain quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

"Boulders were falling off the cliff, General. Commander Tano didn't see them so I took action." Rex said, his voice crisp and sharp.

"Taking action? I'll say…" Ahsoka heard one of the troopers laughing quietly underneath his helmet and she felt her lekku stripes darkening again.

Anakin didn't answer immediately. Instead, his eyes rested on Ahsoka and the Togruta had the bad feeling that she was going to have to answer some questions when the two were alone.

"I see." He said at last. "Well, in that case, thank you, Rex."

With that, Anakin turned quickly on his heel and walked ahead.

Ahsoka lifted an eye marking after her master and turned to Rex. "Thanks." She muttered.

The captain shrugged. "Just doing my job, Commander." He replied steadily.

"Right." Ahsoka replied, managing a small smile before continuing on her own way. She couldn't help but to feel her heart skip a little at the concept, though – it was a nice surprise to know that Rex was trying to protect her.

So, naturally, Ahsoka didn't complain when the captain pushed her to the ground yet _again _when another boulder toppled over the cliff's edge.

Secretly, Ahsoka liked it.

"How many kriffing _boulders_ are there?" She heard her master yelling indignantly a second later

* * *

**A/N: Oh, come on. I'm pretty sure Anakin would react like this. XD **

**Anakin: I don't get it. HOW MANY KRIFFING BOULDERS ARE THERE?! **

**Ahsoka: A lot, apparently. **

**Anakin: Yeah, but I mean...how is it that YOU NEVER SAW ANY OF THEM?! **

**Ahsoka: Uh...I dunno...*wanders away* **

**Anakin: Rex, are you willing to share some answers? **

**Rex: Er...no idea, General. **

**Anakin: Ugh...*groans and slams head repeatedly on the desk* **

**Me: *winces* Uh...review notice? **

**Anakin: *muffled voice* Review, give constructive criticism...flames go down the trash can. **

**Me: That's about it! See ya'll later! :)**


	2. It's Cold

**I just counted up all the stories that I need to update. I've counted ten. **

**TEN STORIES. AAAAAH GEEZ...*facepalms* I'm sure that there's other writers who have just about twenty stories that they still need to update, but how the heck are they relaxed? Am I the only writer who freaks out if I don't update one of my stories for like, a week? **

**Anyways, I had too much fun writing this chapter. Heehee, I never knew how much I liked Rexoka! :P**

* * *

_Situation Two. It's Cold _

Ahsoka Tano truly hated the cold. She hated winter, she hated blizzards, she just _hated_ the very _idea_ of reducing into a small, pathetic ball of shivers.

Now, Ahsoka wondered why she had forgotten about that particular factoid until this very moment, where she and Rex were stuck in a cave in the middle of a _kriffing ice planet. _

She kicked halfheartedly at the chunks of ice that were blocking the entrance before igniting her light saber in hopes that she could perhaps _carve _a door out.

Instead, Ahsoka felt Rex put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't," he said warningly, casting a glance around the cave. "I've got the feeling that this thing will come down on us if we make a wrong move."

"Fine." Ahsoka muttered and hooked her light saber back to her belt. She crossed her arms and resorted to simply glaring at the ice instead.

She heard Rex walking around the cave from behind her and turned around.

"D'you think there's another way out?" Ahsoka asked, joining the captain.

"There should be –" Rex replied, removing a small bit of ice from the cave wall and stopped when hearing a loud, groaning sound from the structure itself. "Or not."

"Great." Ahsoka muttered and sat down on the ground. "That's just great."

Rex sighed and sat down next to her. "We'll be found sooner or later." He said.

"I know." Ahsoka replied, crossing her arms and looked around the cave before giving a small shiver. "I just hope that we'll still have our toes intact if we are to be found."

"Toes, Commander?"

Ahsoka managed a grin and stuck out her tongue. "Frostbite," she replied. "I've never had it, but I know that my master had…and I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the term, too."

Rex nodded. "Ah." He said. "But we've been through worse, kid – I'm sure that we'll be just fine."

Ahsoka laughed – a small, joyful sound despite the cold, sullen silence of the cave – and shook her head. "Yeah, I guess." She replied and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Rexter."

"You're welcome, Commander."

Ahsoka smiled again and tried to drift off into sleep – she was tired, to be honest. She wanted to sleep…she really did…and the quiet was suddenly very appealing…

However, just as Ahsoka was about to give into sleep, her body would give a small jolt from the cold and she would be forced to remain awake.

_Ugh, _Ahsoka thought indignantly to herself and closed her eyes again, trying to ignore the painful, ebbing sensation of the chill creeping up to her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep herself from shaking. Ahsoka slowly brought her knees to her chest and found herself curling into a small ball.

_Well…this is embarrassing…_Ahsoka thought to herself with gritted teeth. Honestly, could she look any weaker than this?

Suddenly, she felt a warm arm gently wrapping itself around her back and she let out a small squeak.

"What – Rex?" Ahsoka swiveled around to look at her friend, confused. "You don't really have to –"

"You're colder than me, Commander," Rex replied. Ahsoka found it hard to read his voice or his face – then again, the fact that his head was covered by the helmet wasn't much of a help, either.

Ahsoka felt her lekku stripes darken – Rex was being a gentleman, really, he was, but she didn't think that she wanted to be seen…well…_cuddling _with Rex.

Ergh.

Force, what a thought.

"Rex, I appreciate the concern, but I'll be totally –" Ahsoka was cut off again as Rex shook his head.

"Permission to speak freely, Commander?"

Ahsoka blinked and muttered, "Permission granted."

Rex adjusted his arm over Ahsoka but didn't take it off – and for one, wild second, Ahsoka was grateful that he didn't. She wouldn't admit it, _Force, no, _but the warmth was slowly getting to her.

"I don't want you to freeze." Rex said slowly. "And I don't think the general would be too pleased to see you as an icicle, either."

"I don't think he'd be too pleased to see me in this position, either." Ahsoka mumbled.

"It's better than nothing, kid." Rex replied and Ahsoka suddenly felt her heart sink – was she really just a child to him? Ahsoka bit her lip from frowning. She thought that she'd be something…more…?

_Shut up – you don'_t_ think about him in _that _way. Just a minute ago, you didn't want to be near him! Pull yourself together! _

Ahsoka didn't reply to Rex's comment. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused on tuning everything else out.

Within a few minutes, she had her head rested on Rex's armored chest and was in deep sleep.

Ahsoka wasn't very sure what time it was when she heard her master's shouts, but when she reopened her eyes, it was bright outside.

"Ahsoka! Rex!" Anakin yelled, running towards the two and he stopped abruptly with a frown. Ahsoka blinked, temporarily confused at his expression and then realized that her head was still on Rex's chest. She made a small squeaking sound and quickly stood up.

Rex, too, noticing Anakin, stood up and straightened himself. "Sir," he said formally with a nod.

"Master," Ahsoka said breathlessly. "Um…it's not what you think it is. Really."

Anakin stared at the two of them and crossed his arms. "I see," he said coolly. "So…you two decided that it'd be perfectly fine to…_catch up with each other_, right?"

Ahsoka shook her head quickly. She could feel her lekku stripes darkening.

That wasn't helping.

"Rex was just helping me, Master." Ahsoka said slowly. "It was cold. _Really cold…_and Rex didn't want me to get hurt or anything."

She lifted her arms at Anakin and added, "And if you want to search me for any…uh…_signs_, then you're welcome to do so. In fact, you can even have a med bot check on me – Rex didn't do anything."

Anakin blinked and then shook his head. "Right." He muttered. "I'm sorry for misjudging you two so quickly."

"It's alright, General," Rex said with a terse nod. "We wouldn't want you to be getting the wrong idea."

Anakin grinned and gestured outside. "Come on, then." He said and the three walked out of the cave.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I've written a scene like this about another couple. Maybe it was with Anakin and Ahsoka...? *pauses* Nah, that was a different one. The only similarity was that both scenes were in a cave. I LIKE CAVES! **

**Anakin: We've noticed. **

**Ahsoka: Seriously, Caroline - and you don't even LIKE caves. **

**Me: ...good point. Spiders and all that junk. But I like the caves in the stories! You know, the ones in the Hunger Games? (Peeta x Katniss forever!) **

**Ahsoka: *rolls eyes* You are SUCH a hopeless romantic! **

**Me: Yup, that's me. *sighs happily* **

**Anakin: *snorts* Ahsoka, are you seriously getting that now? **

**Ahsoka: No. I got it a while ago. Maybe when she was in third grade...? **

**Me: Aww, I remember you guys when I was in third grade! You guys were so cute and new in my brain and...*laughs at the memories***

**Anakin: Please review, give constructive criticism, no flames! **

**Ahsoka: Whoa...Skyguy, what's with the rush? **

**Anakin: *whispers* I don't want to hear Caroline blabbing about all the "new in my brain" stuff. Bye, everyone!**


	3. Just Being a Gentleman

**Well, this is what it's come down to, doods. I'm updating this story at midnight on a SCHOOL NIGHT for you guys because I'm a nice person. :P Not really. I don't know. XD **

**Anyways, this chapter is a BIT more intense than the last two, but I promise that it'll still have the cute, Rexoka fluff that I've promised you guys in the beginning of this story. **

**And, because I realized how much I liked writing Rexoka and because some people want me to, I might extend this story, meaning that it MIGHT be longer than five chapters. But then again, it all depends on YOU GUYS! :) **

**Thanks for the support as always! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Situation Three. Just Being a Gentleman_

Ahsoka should have known that going into the nightclub without a proper companion was a bad idea. Firstly, there were half-naked men and women, (yes, several women didn't bother putting on a proper top, much to Ahsoka's disgust,) and that should have been a pretty clear sign for Ahsoka to get out of the place.

Secondly, the amount of alcoholic drinks being passed around also smelled of danger (and of vomit,) should have sent a warning to Ahsoka that this was _not _her smartest idea.

But no, Ahsoka just _had _to ignore all that, didn't she?

Why did she ignore herself?

Because she was in serious need of some sort of distraction and couldn't think straight. It was just a rough day and Ahsoka needed to do something.

Or something like that.

Ahsoka didn't even know anymore.

She went over to a smaller, (slightly) cleaner booth and sat down. She kept a wary eye on the people around her, careful to have her light saber in reach just in case. Ahsoka tapped her fingers against the surface of the plastic-covered table and concentrated on a single, red, neon light that seemed intent on zooming around the room in a strange, wild pattern.

The light would fix on a random person, then it would move to a part of a wall, and it would continue in its wild path around the building along with many other, neon lights.

When Ahsoka's eyes couldn't follow the lights anymore, she went back to watching the people in the club. She shivered a bit as she watched a couple acting rather, erm…_close _to one another in one corner of the room. Disgusted and feeling slightly sick, Ahsoka quickly looked away to focus on other people.

She only got to as far as the other side of the room when someone suddenly slid into the seat opposite hers. Ahsoka frowned and looked up to see a young (or at least, Ahsoka _thinks _that he's young,) Twi'lek man smiling at her unpleasantly. Ahsoka automatically wrapped her hand around her light saber hilt – she could smell alcohol practically radiating off of him.

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you sitting all by yourself?" The Twi'lek drawled, his bloodshot eyes looking up and down Ahsoka's figure hungrily. He scooted closer to Ahsoka across the table and extended a dirty hand. "Come on, girly, dance with me."

Ahsoka quickly slid out from the booth and muttered, "No, thank you."

"Aw, come on, sweetie – don't be a heartbreaker," the Twi'lek moaned, grabbing Ahsoka's wrist. She froze and turned to the drunk. He smiled, obviously thinking that he had won. He started to drag Ahsoka closer and closer –

"Fat chance." Ahsoka snarled suddenly and with a flick of her wrist and a kick to the Twi'lek's stomach, she darted out of the club. The Twi'lek shouted indignantly and not before long, Ahsoka heard him running after her.

_How the heck is he even able to follow me in his state? _Ahsoka thought, exasperated, to herself as she rounded a corner. Honestly, you would think that he couldn't even stand up, let alone run!

Ahsoka sharply rounded a corner only to crash into something. She yelped and tumbled to the ground, but much to her great surprise, was caught by a pair of strong, strangely familiar arms.

She looked up and her eyes met the friendly, but confused ones of Captain Rex's.

Ahsoka smiled weakly. "Uh…hey, Rexter." She said, quickly standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Commander," Rex replied. "I thought you didn't like being around this part of Coruscant."

"Ah, funny story," Ahsoka winced when suddenly, the same Twi'lek from the club came barreling towards the two of them. Wordlessly, Rex grabbed Ahsoka and pushed her protectively behind him. Ahsoka frowned and looked up at the back of Rex's neck.

What was this all about? Of course, Ahsoka trusted Rex to have her back – he was a nice friend, of course, but she thought that they had discussed this already – Ahsoka didn't need saving!

However, the Twi'lek slowly came to a stop and blinked up at Rex. "Who're you?" He asked sluggishly. "You're a…you're one of those identical twin guys…"

Ahsoka snorted and poked her head out from behind Rex. "Yeah, he is – go away." She snapped.

The Twi'lek's tired eyes slowly made its way to Ahsoka and mumbled, "You could've just told me you had a boyfriend, chick." He stared back up at Rex and with a forceful turn of a heel, he staggered away.

For a few minutes, Rex and Ahsoka were silent.

Then, Ahsoka smiled.

Rex grinned.

Ahsoka's smile became wider, mirroring Rex's.

Within seconds, the two were snickering behind their hands, unable to control themselves.

Ahsoka finally looked up and said breathlessly, "Thanks, though. That guy was an idiot, but thanks."

Rex smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Commander. I suggest you go back to the general, now – he'll be looking for you."

Ahsoka grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right," she reasoned and turned on her heel. However, just as she was about to round a corner, she yelled, "Oh, and Rex?"

"Yes, Commander?" The captain asked, looking back up.

Without thinking, Ahsoka gave the captain a wink and said, "Call me Ahsoka when we're not on duty, got it? That's an order."

Ahsoka thought that she saw a ghost of a smile flicker on Rex's lips. He nodded and gave a salute to Ahsoka.

"Yes, Ahsoka," he said and the Togruta grinned. She let out a laugh and with a wave, she headed back for the Temple with a light heart and mind and a bounce in her step.

* * *

**A/N: And now, I'm gonna go sleep. *head hits pillow and begins snoring* **

**Ahsoka: Review, give feedback, no flames! Shhh! **

**Rex: Huh - who would have thought she could sleep like that? **

**Ahsoka: You learn something new everyday, Rexter. Now, let's just walk out of here quietly...goodbye, everyone!**


	4. A Crazy Trust Test

**Okay, it's settled - I am ****_definitely _****making this story more than five chapters because I now know that I have a guilty pleasure in writing Rexoka. *face plants into pillow* I wonder who Dave Filoni shipped Ahsoka with...if he shipped Ahsoka with anyone, at all. I feel like he'd ship Luxoka, so Rexoka probably won't happen in the show, (ever, because Disney CANCELLED IT, *cough, cough* STILL NOT OVER IT!) but it's a great thing that we have our imaginations, right? *grins* **

**School is almost over, too! We've only got our final exams and post assessments next, (I have a humongous algebra regents test tomorrow but under order of my algebra teacher, I'm not allowed to practice because he thinks that we, the students, will do just fine...*snorts* I ended up studying anyways because I'm paranoid, XD) and then it's graduation and SUMMER! *cues ****_In Summer _****song from ****_Frozen_****. Yes, I know I just said that I hated Disney, but ****_Frozen _****is an exception because for once, the movie doesn't have THE FREAKING LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT CONCEPT!***

**With ****_that _****rant getting over with, enjoy the story! **

* * *

_Situation Four. A Crazy Trust Test _

"We have to climb _that_?" Ahsoka asked incredulously, leaning back and placing a hand over her eyes to look up the large mass of rock that stood before her.

Her master, Anakin, sighed. "Yes," he replied. "It's the only way we can check if this base isn't really taken over by the Separatists of not – and if it, we can take it back by climbing."

Ahsoka puffed out a small breath – she didn't _hate_ climbing, no, she actually quite enjoyed it. She liked being able to find little nooks and crannies to put her hands on, and would be able to scramble up any ledge without feeling scared of heights. Then again, Ahsoka suspected that the only reason _why _she wasn't scared of heights was because she was Force sensitive, and she could always cushion her fall if she fell off.

However, the rock wall that loomed before Ahsoka was _humongous _– probably the tallest, largest lump of rock that Ahsoka had ever seen – and Ahsoka had thought that the tallest lump of rock was on Teth.

"Looks like we'll have to get to the grapple hooks and steel wires," she heard Rex saying out loud. She turned to the captain and grinned. "Unfortunately, yes," she replied. "But I think I can climb a bit of the rock without any help."

Ahsoka could almost see Rex's frown in his helmet. "Without any equipment, Commander?" He asked, bewildered.

"It'll be fine, Rexter," Ahsoka replied, flashing a grin and with a sudden burst of confidence, she jumped onto the first ledge.

"Ahsoka, get back here! You can't climb up without anything to hold onto!" The girl heard Anakin yelling loudly.

Ahsoka grunted as she shifted her position on the rock. She looked down from her shoulder and yelled back, "I'm fine! I'll ask for help when I need it!"

With that, she swiveled back around and grabbed onto a small nook that was chiseled in the rock. She heard the sounds of grappling hooks whizzing in the air by her. Ahsoka grinned and muttered, "Wimps."

She was able to climb a couple of more feet of the wall when she looked back down to see her master and Rex climbing up quickly. The team for this mission was small – there was a small group of troopers around the perimeter of the cliff to ward off any droids and whatnot, but for this part, Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin had to get to the top of the cliff.

If all goes according to plan and if no one falls to his death, (Ahsoka assumed that it wouldn't be her – she was much quicker than that,) then they could open up a different entrance that doesn't require climbing to get to the base.

"Ahsoka, be careful!" Anakin shouted to her.

"Your concern is sweet, Master," Ahsoka replied cheerfully, "but I'm already all the way up here, right?"

She heard Anakin climbing up a couple more feet before yelling back, "Don't get cocky!"

"Me?" Ahsoka turned around to stare at Anakin. "And who are _you _to tell me not to be cocky?"

Anakin paused, opened his mouth, but closed it, obviously unable to find a proper retort. Ahsoka smirked and went back to climbing. She batted away some insects that tried to crawl up her hands and occasionally wiped the rock dust off of her fingers. Ahsoka had the bad feeling that by the time the trio got up to the edge of the cliff, her leggings would be covered with powdery, white rock dust.

Ahsoka sighed under her breath at the idea and hoisted a leg up to a smaller ledge. She started to lift her other foot, when suddenly; the ledge underneath her leg broke off.

Ahsoka blinked as she started to fall down the cliff. Her mind was blank – the only things that she could hear was the wind whistling around her and she was vaguely aware that the ground was going to come sooner or later and –

There was a sudden slamming noise and a small "oof!" as Ahsoka was caught by the waist by the captain.

Ahsoka blinked again and she felt herself slowly being lifted up so that she was standing next to Rex, who was balancing on a ledge, this one looking a bit wider and firmer than the other ledge that had caused Ahsoka to fall off.

"I think it's about time you start using the equipment, don't you?" Rex asked, already beginning to hook something around Ahsoka's hips. She smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Thanks for catching me."

Rex shrugged. "The general managed to push you towards me – using the Force and all that," he replied modestly. "I just managed to get you on time."

Ahsoka smiled again, only this one was a bit softer than the first. "Still," she replied quietly. "It was…nice."

There was suddenly a small, somewhat comfortable silent between the two. Ahsoka took a deep breath and counted down the seconds for how long they were quiet. She suddenly noticed how close the two were – their feet were less than an inch away. Ahsoka's senses seemed to sharpen. Rex's hands were on her hips, still adjusting the belt. She could hear his breath from underneath his helmet and he felt warm, seeing that he was so close to her.

Ahsoka suddenly felt herself leaning down towards Rex's helmet and was about to say something when –

"Rex, is Ahsoka alright? Is she hurt?"

Ahsoka swallowed down her disappointment as Rex stood back up. The pleasant, comfortable sensation of being close suddenly vanished and Rex replied, "She's fine, General!"

"Great – now, stop socializing, you two! We've got to get back to climbing!" Anakin shouted back and the two silently watched as Ahsoka's master clambered up the rock a bit faster than he had before.

"…d'you think we should be worried?" Ahsoka asked, lifting an eye-marking and turning to Rex. She could feel that the captain was just as confused as her – what was Anakin so…edgy about?

"Can't tell," Rex replied truthfully and patted Ahsoka's shoulder. "But he's right – we should get back to climbing."

Ahsoka sighed. "Good point." She replied and started up the ledge. She turned around and said, "Thanks again – that was some crazy trust exercise, don't you think?"

"Of course," Rex agreed and Ahsoka smiled to herself, turning back.

_It wasn't _really _a crazy trust test, _she thought, feeling her lekku stripes darken by a shade. _I would trust him, anyways._

* * *

**A/N: If you know where that "crazy trust test" phrase came from, you're awesome. *grins* **

**Ahsoka: _Frozen? _Caroline, you're...you're..._conspiring with the enemy! _**

**Me: *gasps* _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _reference right there! **

**Ahsoka: *blinks* What? I didn't mean - **

**Me: THERE'S A LINE LIKE THAT IN THE BOOK SOMEWHERE! *grabs _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _and begins searching through the pages* **

**Ahsoka: *sighs* Why do I bother? **

**Anakin: Smile and clap, smile and clap! **

**Me: _BBC's Merlin _reference! Oh, fandom galore! *faints* **

**Anakin: ...I'm not going to say anything from now on. **

**Ahsoka: Yes. Shut up. Merlin and Arthur are nice, though. **

**Arthur from somewhere upstairs: _Mer_lin, you _idiot_, what do you think you're doing? **

**Anakin: *snorts* Bet you Merlin was performing magic or something. **

**Ahsoka: *grins* Review, give feedback, no flames and - **

**Sherlock from somewhere upstairs: *BANG!* **

**Rex from somewhere upstairs: I can hit farther than THAT! *BANG!* **

**Ahsoka and Anakin: ...we should probably see what they're up to...**

**Me: Bye, everyone! **


	5. Going Undercover

**Hello, everyone! Back with another chapter of ****_Protecting and Caring for the Commander! _**

**This chapter is probably my favorite to write about - I had fun playing around with the bittersweet aspects of crushing and love and fluff and etc., because I'm just that kind of person. Plus, listening to my ****_Angsty Writing Playlist _****on my iPod wasn't a very good idea whilst writing for this story. **

**However, I ****_did _****say that it was bitter****_sweet_****, so this chapter won't be ****_too _****sad...I tried to keep the sadness ****_very _****light. (I've been trying to avoid writing angsty stuff these days - too much sadness in this world. We need more laughs. Yes, that was cheesy, but it's true! I think...) **

**Aaand I'm rambling! (Again!) No matter how much time goes by, my dear readers, I've got the strange feeling that you will ****_always _****hear/see me ramble. XD **

**With that said, please read on and enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_Situation Five. Going Undercover _

"_Tell _me why we're having Ahsoka and Rex pose as a couple again?" Anakin grumbled as Ahsoka and Rex got out of the speeder.

"It's because it's more believable," Ahsoka heard Master Kenobi reply to the younger man. "Besides, _you _have to get the plans with me, remember?"

Ahsoka knew the plan – she and Rex were to pose as a couple, (much to Anakin's annoyance,) inside the building and try to keep an eye out for unusual behavior among the guests of a party while Obi-wan and Anakin snuck inside through the ventilation system and find a black marketer, who was rumored to be selling the Separatists weapons and plans.

Anakin sighed. "But why couldn't Ahsoka and Rex just pose as good friends, instead? That's what they are, anyways! It'll be more believable!"

"Inviting a good friend to a party?" Master Kenobi asked. Ahsoka could practically _hear _the eyebrow lift in the master's voice. "Anakin, since when did you _ever _hear or see something like that in a party such as this?"

"I can name a few events," Anakin muttered, but didn't argue any further as the small group walked up to the entrance of a tall, impressive building.

Ahsoka looked down at herself and back at the building. She was wearing an expensive, light blue dress that covered up her body rather well. It was modest and long and simple, which, in Anakin's opinion, was just perfect for a party that was going to be undoubtedly filled with rowdy, perverted guests.

That wasn't Ahsoka's wording, either – her master had literally said that the party would be filled with "rowdy, perverted guests".

Ahsoka bit back a smile – Anakin could be _so _dramatic, sometimes.

Now, she turned her head over to look at Rex, who was holding out an arm. He was dressed in a simple, yet elegant suit. Ahsoka couldn't help but to think that he looked, well…he looked decent in it.

Not that she would say that out loud, of course. Goodness, no. Firstly, she wasn't sure how Rex would react, and secondly, Ahsoka didn't really want to see her master's reaction.

"Shall we?" The Togruta asked lightly, fitting her arm around Rex's.

"Of course, Commander," the captain replied and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Rex – you don't need to call me that here," she said. "You'll give us away."

Rex blinked. "Right," he muttered. "Then – of course, _Ahsoka_."

Ahsoka smiled up at him. "That's better," she said cheerfully and the two headed inside the building.

Immediately, Ahsoka and Rex were greeted by the sound of laughter and music. A large dance floor was spread out in front of them, and, unlike most dance floors in Coruscant, this one was clean and elegant looking so that esteemed guests could cruise to the latest classical hits and etc.

Ahsoka's eyes scanned the room. Several people were sitting at tables scattered around the perimeter of the dance floor, while others were talking in loud, happy tones near the windows, but the majority of the guests were spread out on the dance floor.

"I don't think you fancy dancing," Ahsoka noted as she looked up to see Rex's face. The captain was shifting from foot to foot with an uncomfortable, awkward expression on his face.

"No, I don't," Rex muttered in what almost seemed to be an embarrassed tone.

Ahsoka smiled. "That's fine, Rex – we didn't have to. We're just supposed to keep an eye out, remember?" She gestured towards an empty space near a window. "Why don't we talk instead? That way, we can blend in with everyone else."

The captain nodded gratefully and the two made their way across the room. Once they were positioned near the window, Ahsoka looked back at the room. So far, nothing _too _unusual was going on, except for perhaps a woman stumbling around the dance floor, shouting ridiculous things such as "bananas are good!" and "staying alive!" and Ahsoka's personal favorite, "I have fought griffins, witches, bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit and all the while I have to hide who I really am because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed. Sometimes, I feel as though I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn!"

Then, the woman threw up all over a poor man's shoes, causing other guests to shake their heads and make _tsk_ing sounds in embarrassment.

Ahsoka looked over at Rex, who was clearly trying hard to contain his laughter.

"Too much wine, I suppose," Ahsoka said lightly, biting the insides of her cheek.

"Obviously," Rex replied, keeping on a straight face.

It didn't last long.

Within seconds, the two burst into laughter and when they received rather annoyed looks, they were forced to quickly hide up their smiles, which only made them laugh even more.

"Stop," Ahsoka gasped. "We're going to get kicked out."

Rex grinned widely. "Of course," he said, coughing into his fist and straightened himself. The two both looked away, for if they did, they'd begin giggling over the idea again.

Ahsoka's insides were warmed up, though. She was glad that the two were comfortable. It would be much better to be laughing on a mission rather than standing around awkwardly and looking down at her nails.

"How long do you think it takes to find one guy in this building?" Ahsoka finally asked.

Rex looked around the room and murmured, "Maybe a few minutes – maybe twenty, if there aren't any distractions."

Ahsoka smirked. "Define _distractions_," she said quietly.

Rex shrugged. "Bombs, guns, some clankers, and –"

Suddenly, there was a tap on Ahsoka's shoulder. She blinked in surprise but turned around, a smile already pasted on her face. A young, human woman and man were standing behind her with identical bright and cheery smiles.

"We just wanted to say that you two look _amazing _together!" The woman gushed, pointing at Rex and Ahsoka.

"We hope that you two have a fine night," the man added sweetly.

"How long have you two been going out?" The woman asked curiously as Ahsoka and Rex exchanged looks.

Before Ahsoka could even react, Rex placed a hand over Ahsoka's and giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze, said, "About a year now."

_A year? Huh, _Ahsoka thought to herself with a small year and blinked. _No, Ahsoka, you're going undercover – Rex is making up a story. Focus!_

"A year? Oh, lucky girl," the woman smiled at Ahsoka. "Harold and I have only been dating for about a month," she pointed at the man standing beside her.

"That's sweet," Ahsoka managed to say, not knowing how to respond to that.

The woman sighed happily. "Thank you," she said in the same perky, bubbly voice. "Well, we ought to not disturb you any longer – have a fun night!"

With another giggle, the pair disappeared into the dance floor.

Ahsoka looked at Rex, who was staring at the two with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Well, _those _two seemed rather intent on telling us about their time together," Ahsoka finally joked.

"Very," was Rex's only reply.

Ahsoka's smile faltered. "Rex? Are you there?" She asked, waving her other hand in front of the captain's face. He blinked and looked down at Ahsoka.

"I was thinking, that's all," Rex said, shifting his weight on another foot.

"Oh?" Ahsoka asked, lifting an eye-marking. "What about?"

Rex paused. For a second, Ahsoka could have sworn that a bit of color was blooming on the surface of Rex's cheeks. He cleared his throat and managed to say, "Ahsoka, I've been wondering about –"

"_There _you guys are!"

Ahsoka inwardly groaned as her master ran over to the two. For once, couldn't she just finish up a conversation with Rex…?!

Her annoyance must have shown on her face because Anakin frowned. He stared at both Rex and Ahsoka and then at their hands.

Ahsoka was suddenly aware that Rex's hand was still clasped in hers. She quickly let go of his hand, allowing her own to fall limply at her side. "Yes, Master?" She asked with a forced smile. There wasn't any use in trying to look annoyed with Anakin – she had the feeling that he would just question her, and to be honest, she didn't really want to talk to him about anything right now.

"We…caught the crook. Obi-wan's bringing him over to the station as we speak," Anakin said slowly, his eyes still fixed on Rex and Ahsoka.

"That's good," Ahsoka replied, casually folding her hands in front of herself. "Rex and I were keeping an eye on everyone here – nothing weird happened. It seemed like the black marketer didn't tell anyone else about his plans with the Separatists – or at least, none of the people that are here."

"That's great, Snips." The older man said and crossed his arms. "Did anything else happen while we were gone?"

Rex and Ahsoka exchanged bewildered looks.

Ahsoka turned back to her master. "Nope," she replied, leaving out any possible wistful tones. "No, nothing happened here."

Anakin turned to Rex for confirmation. The captain shook his head.

"Nothing happened, General – all clear," Rex said formally.

"Good. That's what I thought." Anakin replied and turned around, leaving the building.

Ahsoka let out a small sigh and turned to Rex. "What were you going to say?" She asked, hopeful that Anakin's interruption didn't discourage Rex from continuing.

Sadly, the captain shook his head. "It was nothing, Commander," he replied. "That'll have to wait for another day."

With that, Rex gave Ahsoka a small, almost _sad_ smile and took up Anakin's example by leaving the building.

Ahsoka sighed, staring after him and tugged at the hem of her dress. "Another day," she muttered under her breath. "Can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: If you got the "bananas are good" and the "staying alive" and the "I have fought griffins, witches, bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit and all the while I have to hide who I really am because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed. Sometimes, I feel as though I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn!" references, you are AWESOME. **

**Ahsoka: You just couldn't resist, couldn't you? **

**Me: No, I couldn't. I can't. I'm sorry. Not really. *grins maniacally* **

**Ahsoka: *sighs and facepalms* **

**Me: Oh, remember back in the summer when it was only you guys in my head? *smiles* And remember that it was only you guys who I talked to? **

**Ahsoka: ...yes, I remember. Man. Crazy days, I tell you. **

**Me: *sighs* Oh, how we've grown. **

**Ahsoka: Are you hitting the bizi'grina berry juice again? 'Cause you're getting all misty-eyed now. **

**Me: No, I don't think I drank the juice...or maybe I did...I dunno...**

**Ahsoka: ...O.O Er, please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, and no flames...**

**Me: Oh, look, a butterfly! **

**Ahsoka: ...she's hit the juice. Oh, joy. *rolls eyes* Goodnight, everyone! :)**


	6. Shooting Lessons

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this story! I'll admit that this isn't one of my longer chapters, but I still had tons of fun with this. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Situation Six. Shooting Lessons_

"Why do I have to learn how to shoot a gun?" Ahsoka asked distastefully as she picked up a blaster. "I'm perfectly capable of chopping down tinnies with my light saber."

"This wasn't my idea – the General told me that if you want to accompany Senator Amidala on her trip to Mandalore again, you'll have to learn how to use a blaster just as well as you use a light saber." Rex replied lightly, taking off his helmet. He took his own twin blasters and looked over at Ahsoka, who still wore a pout on her face.

"This is unfair." Ahsoka complained. "Master Skywalker _knows _that I'm not good at shooting."

"You never learned – that's hardly your fault for not being able to shoot anything properly." The captain replied. "You have to put your feet apart – it'll keep you locked on the ground if the blast sends you backwards."

Ahsoka snorted, rolling her eyes. "Rexter, I'm pretty sure a blaster _won't _send me flying –" She shot at a target and promptly jerked backwards. Before she could hit the ground, Rex quickly grabbed her shoulders and gently righted her on her feet.

"You were saying?" He asked, clearly fighting hard not to smile.

Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened and she scowled. "Fine, fine," she said with a halfhearted sigh. She held up the blaster gingerly and asked, "What were you saying about the stance?"

"Put your feet together – they have to be parallel to each other – no, your feet have to be a bit farther than that." Rex commented as the Togruta reluctantly placed her feet apart from each other.

Ahsoka sighed and stretched out her stance. "This feels awkward," she complained. "How the heck is it that you guys are able to shoot like this?"

"We were trained to take that position automatically – it takes practice to get used to it." Rex replied easily. "Besides, if you train long enough, you won't even need to take this stance anymore."

"And how long is that going to take?" Ahsoka asked, placing a finger around the trigger of the blaster.

Rex shrugged. "A few weeks, give or take," he replied. He looked down at Ahsoka's grip and shook his head. "You have to place _both _hands around the trigger."

Ahsoka frowned. "Why? Wouldn't it be easier if I just used one hand?" She asked.

"No." Rex replied promptly. "With one hand, your grip wouldn't be as tight or strong. It'd be better to use two hands if you're a beginner."

Ahsoka stuck out her tongue. "Ugh," she muttered, but placed another hand around the trigger.

"You have to put your thumb above the gun," Rex said, adjusting Ahsoka's grip on the blaster. He placed her small thumbs on the cool metal and pressed down on Ahsoka's index fingers, making sure that they had a firm grip around the trigger.

Ahsoka swallowed and looked up at the captain. Rex looked back down at her.

A single thought had formed in both of their minds at that very, particular moment – they were standing _much too close. _

"Um." Ahsoka mumbled, looking down. "Er…thanks."

Rex quickly took his hands away from Ahsoka's. "You're welcome," he replied awkwardly.

Ahsoka gave him a small nod and looked back at the target. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger – this time, the bullet came closer to the target.

"That was close," Rex noted, looking at the small mark that the bullet had made. "But you could do better."

"How?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at the captain.

"For one thing, your arms are too tense – keep the tension in your shoulders and here," Rex placed a hand over Ahsoka's torso and shoulders. Ahsoka's breath got caught in her throat and she felt her lekku stripes darkening into an odd, navy blue color.

"Okay," she replied in a light, squeaky voice. She cleared her throat and nodded. "I mean, of course."

Rex nodded. "Great." He replied, his hands falling to his side.

Ahsoka managed a small smile and turned to the target. She could still feel Rex's hands on her torso. A strange, giddy feeling bubbled inside of her and with a quick shake of the head, Ahsoka pushed the feeling away.

She pulled the trigger and to her surprise, the bullet found its mark on the target.

"Great job," Rex grinned. "See? You're not _that _bad."

Ahsoka let out a laugh and placed the blaster back down on the table. "Thanks," she replied. She crossed her arms and asked, "Will you be teaching me again tomorrow?"

"Only if you want me to." Rex replied, an uncharacteristically shy, quiet note in his voice.

Ahsoka's heart fluttered and before she could control herself, she nodded. "Of course." She said and blinked. Giving him a confused, but happy smile, she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: My knowledge of shooting guns is rather...limited. My only source of information is from Veronica Roth's _Divergent. _Great book, by the way - if you like dystopian-themed books, this is _definitely _a must-read. And another thing - I'm struggling with this story now and it won't take too long before a writer's block settles in on this story, and I don't want that to happen. **

**If any of you guys have requests for this pairing, don't hesitate to give it in the review. **

**Ahsoka: Again, you're forcing your readers to review. -.- **

**Me: I know. *grins sheepishly* I'm not proud of it, but...reviews make me happy! **

**Ahsoka: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: Don't judge me! Every single writer likes reviews! **

**Ahsoka: How do you know that? **

**Me: Um...I dunno. I really don't...but I'm sure most of the writers on FanFiction like reviews! **

**Ahsoka: Hm...**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE ME! NOW, YOU MUST DO THE REVIEW NOTICE! **

**Ahsoka: *sighs* Again? Fine...review, give constructive criticism if you have any, and no flames, please! Bye!**


	7. A Lucky Crash

**Omigoodness, I'm updating ****_three_**** stories today? *le gasp* And they're all from ****_different fandoms? _*****even more gasps* **

**Whaddup, people - I'm back with a new chapter today and ****_yes, _****summer vacation is almost here! I've just got ****_two more final exams _****(they're both on Monday - foreign languages...) and then I'll be ****_freeee! _****Well, free for two and a half months...then, I'll have to go back to school and ****_work _****and ****_study _****and ****_do homework _****and ****_look for colleges_****...but I'm sure you guys don't want to hear that stuff - heck, I know that some of you guys are going through more stress than I am so...*blinks guiltily* Sorry. *hugs all the people who are stressed out* HANG IN THERE, YOU GUYS!**

**Guest -****_Throw Rex and Ahsoka into the bedroom. Sexytime for the Captain and Commander. Also, do a Bly/Aayla humor/romance story. Please! Thank you._**

**My Response - As much as I like Rexoka, I don't think I'm going to go so far where I'm writing a bedroom scene for the two. I'm sorry, but I don't plan on writing any limes/lemons/whatever-they're-called anytime soon. Firstly, I just feel like I'm not old enough and therefore, not mature enough to write it. (I'm fourteen years old - yes, I know I'm about to go to high school next year, and YES, I've had a billion classes on this sort of stuff, but I still feel uncomfortable talking/writing about it.)**

**As for Bly/Aayla, well...I don't think I really ship them together...? I dunno - I just always felt like they didn't have a lot of screen time to support the ship. Then again, I felt the same way about Rexoka...so, who knows? Maybe I'll write one in the future, but no promises. **

_**Anyways, **_**(I've realized that I italicize the word ****_anyways _****a lot - oh, look at that - I've italicized it again! O.O What was I talking about? Oh, right -)**

**This chapter was requested by Zipitnow - I'm sorry if it's not ****_exactly _****what you had in mind, but I hope you (and everyone else) enjoys it! :) **

* * *

_Situation Seven. A Lucky Crash_

It was Ahsoka's idea to ask Rex for a night out – why not? The two were close enough and Ahsoka thought that they could both use with some relaxing time, especially since the last few weeks had been stressful and tiring.

Really – it was just a quick get-together. Nothing more, nothing less.

So, why was Ahsoka so nervous?

She wasn't even wearing anything special – it was just her normal attire except she had thrown on a cloak over herself. Rex wasn't really wearing anything _that _special, either. However, Ahsoka noticed that he _did _trade his usual armor for some casual clothes.

In fact, this was probably the first time Ahsoka had ever seen him dressed up…normally.

Ahsoka quickly smiled. "New clothes?" She joked, walking up to meet him.

Rex turned around and laughed. "You could say that," he replied, gesturing at himself.

"Well…you look nice." Ahsoka said. She blinked upon realization about what she just said. "I mean, of _course _you look nice – seeing that it's the first time that you've ever been out of uniform and it's really cool, seeing that this is _definitely _new so – er – you just look good for someone who's never –"

She abruptly stopped as the captain let out a light, gentle laugh. "It's fine, Commander," he said with a nod of his head. "I appreciate the comment."

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly and then placed her hands on her hips. "I told you before, Rexter – no need for the usual formalities when we're not on duty. Just call me by my real name, okay?" She asked.

"Of course, Ahsoka." Rex replied.

Ahsoka smiled. "Good." She pointed down the street. "Shall we?"

Rex nodded and extended an arm. Ahsoka raised an eye-marking and grinned. "Being a gentleman, now, hm?" She teased, but placed her arm around the captain's.

Rex shrugged. "You said that we don't need the usual formalities." He replied, humor coloring his voice.

Ahsoka giggled and shook her head. "I did say that…" She agreed. "Well, at least you're paying attention."

Small smiles were quickly exchanged at those words and the two walked on with a comfortable silence settling in between them like a warm, comforting blanket. They didn't know where they were really going – for hours that seemed like minutes, the two simply walked around and talked about anything and everything.

"You should have _seen _Anakin's face when the _Twilight _dumped oil all over his face," Ahsoka was giggling. "Seriously, I've never seen his_ that _grossed out before."

Rex chuckled into his fist and replied, "I can only imagine it – it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that you told me this, I suppose…?"

Ahsoka grinned and shook her head. "You wouldn't dare," she agreed. "He'd kill me on the spot if he found out that I told you."

"Well, then, for your sake, I'll keep my mouth closed." Rex replied, pretending to bow down before Ahsoka. The Togruta grinned and punched him in the arm.

"_Stop!_" Ahsoka laughed, clutching her stomach. "I'm gonna puke if you keep that gentleman act up!"

"Who says I can't be a gentleman?" Rex asked, his voice uncharacteristically teasing and light. He straightened himself and pretended to fix his non-existent tie. "Miss Tano, I would like to pronounce how absolutely _fine _you look this evening –"

"I do _not_," Ahsoka smiled, but this time, her lekku stripes darkened.

Rex grinned and stuck his hands casually in his pockets. "You do," he replied, his voice quieter this time. "Look nice, I mean."

Ahsoka's smile faded to a quizzical, puzzled dimple. "Thanks, Rexter." She said softly, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. There was a small, awkward silence between the two until Ahsoka finally said, "There's a club just a few blocks away from here – it's not that bad, actually, so if you're interested, would you like to maybe…?"

"As long as there aren't any drunkards, I'm fine." Rex replied with a small smile.

Ahsoka threw her head back with a laugh and shook her head. "Yeah, well, we'll stay clear of them, won't we?" She asked lightly and the two walked down the street in a comfortable, steady pace.

Loud, cheerful music greeted Ahsoka and Rex when they reached the club. As always, bright, neon colors flashed in multiple directions around the large, spacious room. The place was crowded with people of all kind – Twi'leks, humans, (Ahsoka even spotted a few hybrids here and there,) – and though there _were _several people who looked drunk, Ahsoka thought that it was a fairly nice club to be with Rex.

"Not too bad," Rex said, looking down at Ahsoka. "Do you remember –"

"The time that guy was chasing me down the street?" Ahsoka finished with a laugh, her lekku stripes darkening at the memory. "Yeah, of course I remember – ergh, I think this night won't finish like that, though."

"Why'd you say that?" Rex asked as the two made their way to one of the booths in the corner of the room.

"Well, you're here with me, aren't you?" Ahsoka replied with a shy smile. It might have just been the lights, but the Togruta thought that the captain's face pinked for a second. However, before Ahsoka could really observe the color, the lights that were shining on their table disappeared and traveled to a new spot in the room.

Ahsoka sat back in her seat and smiled. "Uh…do you want to dance? I know that you don't really like to, but…"

"It's fine." Rex replied, standing up. He reached out his hand and Ahsoka took it, feeling her heart race. For the first few seconds, the dance was a bit awkward and well…uncomfortable, but then Ahsoka would remember that she's only dancing with Rex – a friend (and a good one,) and she would slowly ease back into an easygoing, gentle state.

However, the moment between them didn't last too long – before Ahsoka could even properly process what was going on, a trio of girls (with braids – Padawan braids?) ran into her. She crashed into Rex and was startled to see that Rex, too, had been bumped into her by a small group of…troopers…?

"Oof!" Ahsoka grunted and quickly straightened herself. She and Rex glanced up (or, in Rex's case, glanced _down_,) at each other and with a few embarrassed, murmured apologies, quickly stepped back.

Ahsoka whirled around to look at the girls with the Padawan braids and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

She heard Rex asking, "Troopers? What are you doing at this time?"

Both parties stammered and stumbled over their words.

One of the girls – a Togruta-human hybrid – managed to mumble, "We were just…having a night out and decided to –"

"At _this _time?" Ahsoka asked humorously. "I doubt your masters really let you all out."

Another Padawan – this one with blonde hair – replied, "Er...we got lost…?"

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Lost. In a club." She said disbelievingly.

The last girl – this one with dark hair – rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled, "Well…_yeah_. It's dark and uh…" Her voice trailed off as Ahsoka gave the girls a stern look.

"Funny enough, I don't think I find your story very believable." She replied. "What are your names?"

"Kira," the Togruta-human hybrid replied, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Sara." The blonde murmured, lifting up a hand halfheartedly.

"Cadena." The dark-haired girl said with a sigh, looking down at her feet.

"Well, Kira, Sara, Cadena – I think we'll have to get out of here soon." Ahsoka said, shaking her head. She turned around to look at Rex, who also happened to look rather cross with the troopers. "What are they doing here?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"Same reason as everyone else, I suspect – to have fun…by sneaking out." Rex replied, palming his forehead.

Ahsoka turned to the troopers, who gave her sheepish smiles. She sighed and turned back to the Padawans, who wore equally apologetic and bashful grins.

"Come on, you all," she finally said tiredly, pointing out the door. Without another word, they all walked out of the doors of the club. Once they were out on the streets, Ahsoka turned the group of girls. "Wait right here." She instructed and turned to Rex.

"Sorry how this turned out – I have to get them back to the Temple before they get into any more trouble." Ahsoka said with a sad smile.

"It's fine – I have to do the same thing with the troopers." Rex replied, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. Ahsoka nodded and looked over her shoulder, where the small group of Padawans were waiting from behind the corner.

"Well, good night –" She started to say but when she turned back around, Rex had placed a calloused, warm hand under her chin and planted a soft, surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips.

Ahsoka's voice died in her throat and she blinked frantically – was Rex _kissing _her?

_Oh, Force, _she thought giddily to herself and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on Rex's shoulders and leaned in slightly, feeling her entire body fill up with warmth and electricity and –

"Er…Captain – whoa."

Rex abruptly broke off the kiss and turned around. Ahsoka peeked over his shoulder to see one of the troopers looking at the two of them with a peculiar, almost _embarrassed_ expression on his face.

"Were you uh…" The trooper's voice faded away as Rex shook his head.

"No, we were just…talking." Rex replied steadily and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, Rex knew as well as her that if the two were caught…oogh.

"Right." The trooper nodded slowly and pointed at the corner. "Well, we'll just be waiting here if you want to keep…talking."

Rex turned to Ahsoka and she shook her head with a small smile. "No, that won't be necessary, trooper." She replied. "I was just about to leave, anyways."

"Ah." The trooper could only reply, but walked around the corner, anyways.

As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Ahsoka took a deep breath and mumbled, "Uh…that was…" She struggled for the right words – oh, _Force_, she got her first kiss – well, technically, _Lux _would be her first kiss, but that didn't count, seeing that he _had _to (or at least, that's what he _said_,) because of the circumstances – and…what was she supposed to say?

_Thank you? That was nice? I want to do that again? _Ahsoka's mind fizzed with activity and finally, she just managed to say, "Goodnight. I'll see you around, then?"

"Of course." Rex replied with a nod. He turned around on his heel and for a few seconds, Ahsoka couldn't do anything except watch him. Then, the captain turned his head around and for a half of a second; he gave Ahsoka a smile before walking around the corner.

Ahsoka felt as though her heart had just jumped into her throat. She sighed and leaned against the doors of the building, her brain already drifting from reality.

"Er…Ahsoka? Is everything okay?"

Ahsoka turned around to see one of the Padawans – Sara – looking at her curiously. Kira and Cadena were right behind Sara with the same, identical, confused looks.

Ahsoka cleared her throat and straightened herself. "Hm? Of course, everything's fine. Brilliant, actually – let's get back to the Temple, shall we?" She asked and pointed down the street.

Her smile never left her face for the rest of that night.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, MusicKeeper and CasAndClones/WhovianJedi/TheDoctorCT-21-0408 for allowing me to use your original characters. If anyone's curious, Kira belongs to MusicKeeper and Sara belongs to CasAndClones/WhovianJedi/TheDoctorCT-21-0408 and Cadena belongs to me. :) **

**Check CasAndClones and MusicKeeper's stories out, because they are _awesometasteaful _writers and _awesometasteaful _people. Plus, they're part of my FanFiction family. :) Technically, _all of you guys _are part of my family so - **

**Anakin: STOP BLABBING. YOU'RE BLABBING AGAIN. **

**Me: I prefer the term _rambling_, thank you very much. **

**Ahsoka: *sighs* Did you drink soda again? **

**Me: Me? Soda? No - I just call this being _drunk on life. _Yes, students, write that down in your notebooks - that was an original phrase made by katierosefun. :) **

**Ahsoka: You _do _realize that being drunk isn't always a good thing, right? **

**Me: Shut up, I like the phrase! (But seriously, I don't want to be drunk. Ever. I've heard of stories where students/adults/someone gets really, really drunk and _BOOM_, they either end up in a serious accident, or do something incredibly stupid, or become some crazy Internet sensation or something. And it's usually for something really, really stupid which leads us back to point b.)**

**Ahsoka: Thanks for the health lesson, Caroline. *rolls eyes* Please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, and no flames. **

**Me: I'm serious! That sort of stuff always scared me and - **

**Anakin: *clamps hand over my mouth* No more rambling for you!**


	8. A Not-So-Sexy Bedroom Scene

**Hello, everyone! It's 11:57 pm over here in lovely, hot New York, but I'm still awake. (Then again, I'm awake for most of the night...so, this isn't very unusual. Hee. XD) Summer's finally come around, (today I was in a moving-up ceremony! High school, here I come!) so you all know what ****_that _****means! *flings open laptop* HELLOOOOO, MORE FANFICTION FREEDOM! XD **

**I also got a new phone today (yay! It's an iPhone 5S - I really do love my parents. I mean, I loved them ****_before _****they got me an iPhone, but...ugh, you guys know what I mean! XD) so that means ****_more service _****and that means ****_more chilling out with you guys! And more inspiration! :) _**

**For those of you guys who ****_still _****have school and aren't totally off the hook yet, I wish you the best of luck and I hope you'll make it to freedom! :) **

**With that said, please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_Situation Eight. A Not-So-Sexy Bedroom Scene_

Ahsoka Tano _knew _that there was something shady about the hooded man walking into the tents. But, did she say anything? _No_, she did _not_; because she was too busy yelling at Anakin about how _annoying _he was. Urgh – why was _Ahsoka _always the one regretting her actions later?

The news that the hooded man was actually a spy from the Separatists came an hour _after_ Ahsoka and Anakin's loud, long argument. Ahsoka had frozen on her cot and looked up slowly as her master immediately ducked out of the tent, worry etched all over his face. Guilt had slowly poured over Ahsoka like hot, boiling wax.

Finally, after several minutes of wallowing in self-pity, Ahsoka got up and ran out of the tent. The _least _she could do was help out her master and try to find for this spy, right?

Ahsoka eyed the tents that were scattered around the ground. She sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead – really, the spy could be _anywhere!_

_Stupid! _Ahsoka thought angrily to herself as she darted off into the night. Besides the tents, the grounds were filled with countless troopers milling around, undoubtedly looking for the spy or going out for a patrol. Ahsoka looked around nervously, feeling the tension slowly press her down to the ground by the shoulders.

_Stupid, _Ahsoka chided to herself again and ran a bit faster around the maze of tents. She ducked her head in tent after tent after tent until she finally stopped, thinking that she had seen more shirtless troopers rather than a suspicious, hooded spy.

_Is it really this hard? _Ahsoka thought, pressing her hand to her temples. She looked up and murmured, "It's just one person."

It hadn't even passed a full minute after Ahsoka uttered those words when someone barreled into her.

"Oof!" Ahsoka grunted, falling back to the ground and looked up to see an equally stunned, bewildered person – with a hooded cloak! Before Ahsoka could stay anything, however, the person ducked into a canvased tent. Sounds of grunting and cries of shock were heard shortly after.

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled, running after him. She ducked into the tent and came to a short stop to see a shirtless, rather surprised looking Rex wrestling the spy to the ground. Under different circumstances, Ahsoka would have felt rather embarrassed to see Rex without any proper shirts on, but right now, Ahsoka was only grateful that the spy was there to keep her from thinking about the captain's chest and/or upper body.

At first, Rex seemed to be having the upper hand. However, just as the captain was about to claim his victory, the spy stood up and elbowed Rex in the face. Ahsoka cringed as the captain let out a surprised, anguished cry and fell backwards.

"Idiot clone!" The spy spat, and faster than Ahsoka could react, the person had yanked out a small pistol in his hand.

The next second was something of a flash – Ahsoka unhooked her light saber from her utility belt and, using the butt of the hilt, hit the back of the spy's head. It created a loud, satisfactory _crunching_ sound and with a stunned gasp, the spy fell to the ground.

Rex, thankfully, regained enough sense to swipe the pistol out of the spy's hands before the trigger could be possibly pulled. He looked up at Ahsoka and smiled grimly. "Thank you." He said, neatly placing the pistol down on the ground.

"Don't mention it." Ahsoka replied, hooking her light saber back to her belt. She kicked the spy and sighed. "I kind of…saw him first and then I let him go, thinking that he was just some…random guy lost in the tents or something."

"Random guy with a hood?" Rex asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened. "Yeah, I guess it sounds fairly ridiculous." She said, shaking her head.

Rex let out a friendly laugh and said, "Let's just get this crook out of the way."

Ahsoka nodded and leaned down to pull the spy to his feet when suddenly, he stood up and kicked Ahsoka back into the canvas of the tent. She grunted as she straightened herself and watched as the spy and Rex locked into hand-to-hand combat.

Ahsoka dove at the spy but before she could latch onto him, he sidestepped, causing Ahsoka to barrel right into Rex and knock the two on the ground in the process.

"Oh, my Force," Ahsoka muttered breathlessly as she looked down at her friend, who appeared to be red-faced – then again, that _might _have just been the lighting, but all the same, the situation the two were in was…humiliating.

Ahsoka looked down and Rex looked right back up at her. For a few seconds, the two didn't say anything. Ahsoka was suddenly aware that her hands were on Rex's shoulders and she was _on top of him, _and his hands were placed gently over her hips. Ahsoka felt her lekku stripes darken and just as she was about to get up, the tent flap opened.

"I caught the – what the _kriff _are you guys doing?!" Ahsoka heard Anakin yell angrily. She felt herself being violently pulled to her feet and shoved behind her master.

"General, we can explain," Rex began hurriedly, but Anakin shook his head. He took a few steps towards the captain and said, "I thought I could _trust you_, Rex – I thought you had Ahsoka's best interest at heart – and now you're just going to treat her like…like _this?!_"

"Master, it was an accident –" Ahsoka started quickly, but she was promptly cut off by Anakin _again_.

"_Don't _protect him, Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. "And these little 'accidents' have been happening _quite _a lot, don't you think? It's a bit weird, _don't you think?!_"

"For _Force's sake!_" Ahsoka yelled back angrily. "Master, the spy ran _into _Rex's tent! Almost all of the troopers are changing at this time – Rex just happened to be one of the many soldiers who were shirtless! I _followed _the spy in here and there was this entire fight thing going on and I _fell _on top of Rex! It's as simple as that!"

"Give me one reason why I should believe your story." Anakin replied coolly, still eyeing Rex with the same, suspicious glare. "Give me _one reason _why I shouldn't murder Rex on the spot."

Ahsoka slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. Her master really _was _becoming paranoid. She would have to ask him to stop watching those crazy, intense holovids and lay off the coffee.

"Rex is a _friend_," she said pointedly, "and Rex has never, ever, _ever _shown _any _signs of er…intimacy towards me before and you know it. You're just being…overprotective."

Though Anakin's angry, bewildered expression didn't leave his face, his shoulder and posture loosened. He gave Ahsoka and Rex a long, hard glare and muttered, "We'll discuss this in the morning."

Ahsoka bit back a smile. She knew as well as Anakin that she had won him over. "I'll see you in the tent, Master," she simply replied as Anakin pushed by her.

The second Ahsoka was sure that Anakin was out of earshot, she let out a breath of relief and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry you had to see that – he must be…going through a phase or something."

"It's fine, Commander." Rex replied awkwardly. "He was…just looking out for you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Strangely enough, I was thinking of something more along the lines of _scaring every trooper within a five mile radius._" She muttered, shaking her head. She looked back up at Rex and cleared her throat.

"But…um…really, though – I know that you wouldn't take…advantage of me or whatever and I'm pretty sure that Anakin knows that, too. You'll see – in the morning, he'll be his cocky, arrogant, annoying self."

Rex managed a grin. "I'll be looking forward to it." He said and clasped his hands behind his back. "And…er…thank you, by the way. For persuading the General to, ah, calm down."

Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened and she self-consciously shifted her feet. "Yeah, well," she murmured modestly and picked at her Padawan braid. She gave Rex another smile and said, "Er…I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Rexter."

"Goodnight, Comman – Ahsoka."

* * *

**A/N: Would this be considered a troll? I don't know - a guest reviewer asked me for "sexy time with the Commander and Captain" and since I didn't want to write a lemon/lime/whatever-it's-called, I came up with this, instead. A trolly version of what would really happen. XD This chapter was also a request (of some kind) from Tsukiau, who wanted Ahsoka to show off some girl power. I hope I gave you enough girl power, dearie! :) **

**Ahsoka: I have loads of girl power! **

**Me: Well, yes, but it happens to be underestimated in a lot of fanfictions. **

**Ahsoka: *gasps* WHAAAAT?! Hello, I'm the one saving everyone's butt half the time! **

**Anakin: *snorts* Oh, yeah? What about the time when you went after Bane even when I told YOU THAT WE'D TAKE HIM TOGETHER?! **

**Ahsoka: Uh - **

**Anakin: Or the Blue Shadow Virus? Or the Geonosis explosion when you tried to be noble and try to KILL YOURSELF? Or the time when your ship was controlled by brain-possessing worm-things? Or the time when - **

**Ahsoka: I get it, I get it! Sheesh! Please review, give constructive criticism (if you have any) and please don't flame! **

**Me: Aaand that's a wrap! Bye, everyone! I'll see you all sooon!**


	9. Five Good Reasons Not to Kiss

**Hello, everyone! I am back! Thank you so much for the awesometasteaful support as always - it means a ****_lot _****to me! **

**Warning : This chapter contains naughty younglings, (duh! We all know that the younglings ship Rexoka harder than we do!) some daring dares (ish...I don't know if you can call them dares...) and...um...never mind, I don't have enough warnings. It's just naughty younglings, I suppose. (And by naughty, I do ****_not _****mean the kind of naughty-strip-club kind of naughty! [For my younger readers - I am so sorry you had to read that. Please don't bother looking up what a strip club is.]) **

**This chapter was inspired by a ****_Merlin _****fic I read not too long ago, only it had a more...um...mature theme, if you guys know what I mean. Um. **

**Anyways, please enjoy! **

* * *

_Situation Nine. Five Good Reasons Not to Kiss_

Ahsoka Tano _knew _that playing with the younglings would be a bad idea, especially since Rex was _right there. _The two were going to spend the day together, something that they had been doing for _quite some time _now. Of course, it wasn't anything too serious – most of the time, Ahsoka and Rex would simply walk around the streets, catch up on some talk, etc. It was hardly the fancy, fairytale-like date that the younglings were talking about lately.

However, before Ahsoka could go off with Rex, several younglings had dragged her to the side and _begged _her to _please play _with them. How could Ahsoka say no? After all, she had grown rather fond of looking over the children, seeing that she had been one of those eager younglings herself. She remembered how she envied and admired the Padawans before her and how she had _hoped _that just _one _would stop by and tell her to not give up hope in looking for a proper master. Ahsoka wanted to give the younglings the privilege that she never had as a child.

So, with a sigh, Ahsoka had turned around and promised Rex just twenty minutes before they could continue on their way.

"Oh, no, Ahsoka, the captain can play, too!" One of the younglings – Clara – piped up cheerfully. She tugged at the strands of her hair and looked up hopefully at Rex, who seemed somewhat uncomfortable about being put on the spot.

"Er…" Ahsoka turned around and gave the captain a sympathetic smile. "That's his choice, Clara."

"His choice? He's waiting for you, isn't he? He should be a good boyfriend and wait!" Another youngling – Amy – said in a loud, overexcited voice.

Ahsoka felt her lekku stripes darken and she murmured, "He's not my boyfriend, Amy. You know as well as I do that –"

"Boys have cooties!" Another youngling, this one named Morgana, declared fiercely. She stuck out her tongue at Rex and said, "You _better _be nice to Ahsoka!"

"Mor_gana_, don't be so mean!" A smaller boy said, nudging Morgana. Ahsoka remembered that his name was Merlin.

"She's always mean!" Morgana's half-brother, Arthur, protested.

Before the younglings could all burst into a long debate about the characteristics of boys and girls and cooties and relationships, Ahsoka held up her hands. "I thought you guys wanted to play a game, not talk all day!" She said loudly. The group of younglings immediately turned to Ahsoka and quieted down.

"Right!" Clara nodded and immediately plopped down on the ground. "Sit in a circle, everyone!"

"Ooh, so bossy!" Arthur teased, but he, too sat down with the other children. Ahsoka looked over at Rex, who was still standing awkwardly outside the circle. She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, Rex – these kids are loud but harmless."

"Not Morgana," Arthur muttered under his breath and was quickly rewarded with a jab in the ribs from his half-sister. "Ow! It's the truth!"

Morgana gave the blonde an icy-cold glare before turning back to the group. "Well, then, _Clara_, what are we supposed to do?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of herself.

"Um…" Clara bit down on her lip and shrugged. "Maybe we can play Truth or Dare?"

"But that's _boring!_" Amy protested, resting her cheek on her hands. She gave a sidelong glance at Ahsoka and Rex and said, "I have another idea…"

"Really? _Do tell_." Morgana said excitedly, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Amy casually looked over at Ahsoka and Rex and said, "You two have to give us five good reasons _each _why you shouldn't kiss right now."

The reactions were immediate. Morgana and Amy were absolutely ecstatic about this idea, whereas Clara and Merlin were giving Ahsoka and Rex sympathetic looks at what they have gotten themselves into. Arthur simply stared at the pair with a funny expression on his face, as though wondering what was going to happen next. Ahsoka felt her lekku stripes darken but she asked calmly, "And if we don't?"

"Then you two actually _have _to kiss each other." Morgana giggled into her hand. She grinned and continued, "Oh, and you two have a minute _each _to list all of those reasons. Ready?"

Ahsoka looked over at Rex apologetically and murmured, "Sorry. Next time, I won't drag you into this."

"It's…alright." Rex said slowly. "Kids have to have fun sometimes, right? Even kids who know how to use the Force."

Ahsoka grinned weakly and turned back to Morgana. She sighed and placed her chin on her hands. "You're _not _gonna see me kiss Rex," she said. "But we're ready."

"Great!" Morgana cheered. Amy grinned and turned to Clara. "Set the timer – one minute for Ahsoka!"

Clara sighed, and, casting another sympathetic smile at Ahsoka, set the timer on her wristwatch. The group all turned to Ahsoka, waiting for her list. Ahsoka felt Rex's eyes on her as well. She felt her throat go dry and she cleared it quickly in hopes that she wouldn't sound like a toad if she spoke.

"Um…well…" Ahsoka murmured awkwardly. "The Jedi aren't allowed to form…attachments. I would think kissing would be a sign of an attachment."

"But that's too _obvious!_" Morgana cried out but was quickly hushed by Merlin. "I personally think that's a decent answer," the boy said pointedly, earning himself an eye-roll from Morgana.

Ahsoka leaned back on her elbows and went on, "Rex is just a _friend _– meaning, I don't intend to go any further in our relationship."

"I heard some other Padawans saying that they were pretty sure they saw you dancing with Rex in a club – and a trooper said he was _pretty sure _that you were kissing the captain…" Amy said slyly but Ahsoka brushed it off quickly, not daring to look at Rex.

"Maybe he saw someone else. As for the Padawans, well, Rex and I _did _have a night out, but again, it was friendly. Besides, aren't friends allowed to dance together?" Ahsoka asked, lifting an eye-marking, and when she didn't receive an answer, she smiled. "Thought not."

"Well, go on – we're still waiting for your other reasons!" Morgana said eagerly, rolling over on her stomach and resting her chin on her hands.

Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her temples. "Erm…he looks at me as a little kid, even though I'm _older than him._" She finished this statement with a pointed, teasing grin at the captain. Rex's lips twitched into a smile and he simply lifted his hands, as though to say, 'what?'

"You have about thirty seconds left!" Clara called out warningly and Ahsoka felt her heart jump into her throat. She should hurry.

"Um, even _if _the Code was lifted, Anakin would _murder _Rex and frankly, I wouldn't want to see that happen." Ahsoka listed. There were giggles and laughs passed around the group at that – _everyone _knew or heard about how Anakin Skywalker was unusually protective over Ahsoka.

_Alright – one more reason, Ahsoka. You've got this. _Ahsoka thought to herself and searched her brain for another thing to list. She glanced up at Rex, who was looking at her curiously as though he, too was a youngling and was interested in what she was about to say.

_You've kissed him before – it was nice. _A small part of Ahsoka's head whispered mischievously. _And you _know _you want to do it again sometime…so why would you list all of these things? _

Ahsoka felt her lekku stripes darken and ripped her gaze away from Rex before blurting, "And it'd be awkward to kiss someone just because a group of younglings told me to, so _there_."

Morgana made a small, unsatisfied _hmph _sound and turned to Clara. "Re-set the alarm," she said, "it's Captain Rex's turn."

"Keep in mind that if _Rex _can't find any reasons to _not _kiss you, then he'll have to kiss you, anyways." Amy said smugly, crossing her arms as Clara set off the alarm. Arthur and Merlin groaned in unison, sympathizing with the poor captain.

Clara, Amy and Morgana all stared intently at Rex. Ahsoka wondered if she should join them, too, for she really _was _a bit curious – did Rex really mind kissing her at all or…?

Ahsoka shook her head to herself and quickly looked away. She remembered how awkward she felt when Rex stared at her. Of course, Rex hadn't meant anything by it, but she didn't want him to feel the same way.

There was a small silence from Rex.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock!" Morgana sang lightly. "Clara, how long does he have now?"

"Forty seconds – thirty nine now." Clara replied quietly.

Ahsoka sighed and looked over at Rex. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and an encouraging nod as if to say, 'don't worry, it's absolutely fine.' The captain lifted an eyebrow, confused and Ahsoka shrugged in reply. She gave him a pointed look to say, 'it doesn't matter'. A small, relieved smile appeared on Rex's face and Ahsoka sat back, feeling glad that Rex wouldn't have to be humiliated by the younglings, but a bit disappointed, too – was it really that bad that she wanted to get another kiss from Rex…?

_Ergh, you're not thinking straight! Keep it together, Ahsoka! _She chided herself and looked down at her boots. She waited patiently for Rex to list his reasons when –

"Um…time's up." Clara said sheepishly, looking up at the captain. "Sorry."

Morgana and Amy beamed at Rex and Ahsoka happily and the boys let out another long, pained moan. Clara, on the other hand, simply gave Ahsoka an apologetic smile. The Togruta, however, didn't say anything. She just gave Clara a shrug and turned to Rex.

Rex turned to Ahsoka, his face expressionless. Maybe he was doing that on purpose.

"Um…" Ahsoka cleared her throat and looked over at the younglings, who had all quieted down and were staring at her with wide, curious eyes. "Just to let you guys know, there isn't anything _special _in this – just a joke, okay? Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, yeah, just a joke, definitely." Morgana nodded eagerly. "It'll be a secret kept between _all _of us."

"I can't believe we have to watch this." Arthur muttered under his breath, but he was ignored by everyone else.

Ahsoka looked up at Rex and for a second, she was sure that she had seen a small, teasing smile play on the captain's lips. Before she could point it out, the smile had all but disappeared and was replaced by the same, emotionless look that he had worn just a few seconds ago.

"Well…here we go." Ahsoka murmured nervously and before she could do anything else, Rex was already planting his lips against hers. Ahsoka blinked once, twice, and Rex was already back at his spot, looking down at the floor in the most casual way possible.

"Aw, that was too quick!" Morgana whined. "We should have made them do a _passionate _–"

"You've been watching too many holovids, Morgana." Merlin chided, efficiently cutting the girl off. "Leave them alone. I think they want to have their day out now."

"Their day out?" Amy perked up, interested. She turned to Ahsoka and Rex and grinned. "Ooh…well, we'll expect _more kissing_, now, won't we?"

Ahsoka started to stammer a response but Merlin beat her to it. "Come on, you guys," he said, standing up and brushing himself off. "Let's just leave the two to it."

Ahsoka gave the younger boy a small, grateful smile and watched as the group walked away. She turned to Rex and raised an eye-marking. "That was quick." She said nonchalantly.

"Hmm…I wouldn't want any of those kids to get any ideas…" Rex murmured, his voice just as casual as Ahsoka's. He glanced at Ahsoka and within seconds, the two were smiling and nearing each other with eyes closed and readied lips.

This time, Ahsoka and Rex's kiss lasted a _bit _longer.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys got the other-fandom references, you are _fantastic. _If you got _that _reference, you are awesometasteaful. :) Anyways, other news - I've decided that I'm going to make this story twenty chapters long. Yup, you heard it, folks - twenty chapters long, meaning ten more chapters left! I know that you guys have requests, so I'm sorry if I don't make it to all of you guys in time, but please know that I appreciate all of the awesome support. :) **

**Ahsoka: YAAAY! WE ALL APPRECIATE IT! **

**Me: Yup! *turns to Ahsoka* Since you're in a good mood, d'you mind doing the review notice? **

**Ahsoka: Why me? **

**Me: Because I feel like you haven't done it in a while...? **

**Ahsoka: *groans* Fine. Please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, and no flames! **

**Me: I've also released _another _drabble story [_A Hundred Words_] today so please feel free to check that out, too! Who knows, maybe some of the drabbles will contain Rexoka. XD You'll never know if you don't try, right? Then again, you can read it if you want to...I'm not gonna force anything on you guys. XD See ya'll later! MWAH!**


	10. Overprotectiveness - Part One

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, yay! For you Americans out there, (such as myself,) happy Independence Day! Sadly, here in New York, there won't be any fireworks, because of the stupid rain and thunderstorms we've been getting...now, I love summer storms as much as the next person, but I suppose it's a bit disappointing to know that we won't be getting the awesometasteaful fireworks...**

**Anyways, this chapter was requested by randomreader WITH a profile, who wanted to see overprotective Rex versus an overprotective Anakin, so I've decided to split this chapter into two separate chapters. For today, I suppose you'll be seeing a bit of overprotective and jealous Rex. XD I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you expected, but I hope you liked it, anyways! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ten. Overprotectiveness – Part One_

"Yeah, no."

"Ahsoka, it's not really _that _bad – besides, do you _really _want to be left out by yourself tomorrow night?"

"Well, it's better than looking like a prissy, snobby _girl!_"

"…Ahsoka, you're a girl. Remember?"

Lux Bonteri winced as Ahsoka's fist made contact with his arm. He cringed and, rubbing the newly-formed bruise, protested, "_Ow!_"

Ahsoka Tano rolled her eyes and straightened out her hand before her. "Ha, ha, Lux, I am _very _aware that I'm a girl. Thank you for noticing." She said teasingly and placed her hands on her hips. "And your attempts at trying to teach me how to dance are futile – _everyone _knows that I am about as graceful as an overweight bantha when it comes to stuff like this."

"Oh, come on, Ahsoka." Lux replied, outstretching his hands. "If you can jump into vents with_out_ getting caught and avoid getting hit by bullets, I think you're able to dance. You didn't even _try _dancing – who knows, you might actually be good at it."

Ahsoka snorted. "Dancing is for senators," she said with a pointed look at Lux, "and royalty and et cetera – _not _for peacekeepers."

"Senators are a kind of peacekeepers – some royal families are good at peacekeeping." Lux pointed out and was rewarded with a _hmph _from Ahsoka.

"Come on – just a few minutes of dancing and if you don't like it, I won't force you to dance anymore." Lux pleaded. "And note how I said a _few minutes_, so it can't be thirty seconds."

Ahsoka groaned and took a few steps closer to her friend. "Fine," she muttered under her breath, holding up her hands. "But if I step on your foot, don't blame me."

Lux let out a laugh and took Ahsoka's hands. "I won't blame you – now, you have to take a step _backwards _while I take a step forwards. See?" He demonstrated the steps comfortably. Ahsoka stared and asked suspiciously, "Why do _I _have to take a step backwards? Why can't _you_?"

Lux shrugged. "Women have to take the step backwards – I didn't come up with the rules, but apparently, a long time ago, people thought it was proper for the men to take the first move forward." He grinned and Ahsoka crossed her arms. "That is _so _sexist!" She harrumphed. "Girls can take the first move forward!"

"Mm-hm…" Lux nodded nonchalantly and ducked to avoid a punch from Ahsoka. "Hey! I'm agreeing with you, aren't I?" He laughed and Ahsoka grinned. "_Yeah_, but you're acting real sarcastic about it!" She retorted, but she, too, giggled into her hand.

"What's going on here?" A stern, familiar voice asked from behind Ahsoka and Lux. Ahsoka felt her heart sink and she whirled around to come face-to-face with Anakin Skywalker and…what was Rex doing here?

"Hello, Master Skywalker." Lux said politely, giving a small bow of the head. Anakin simply narrowed his eyes at the younger boy and Lux, wisely deciding that he wasn't exactly on Anakin's good side, remained quiet.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and replied, "Lux is teaching me how to dance formally _if you must know_." She slung an arm around Lux's shoulders and said, "Aaand he's failing. But I told him that I'll give it a shot, you know, just because I'm a nice person."

"That's debatable," Anakin muttered but went on to say, "So, if he's only teaching you how to _dance_, I suppose you wouldn't mind having Rex and me watch you two? Just in case…you know, some _funny business happens._" He finished the sentence with a glare at Lux, who wilted slightly by Ahsoka.

Ahsoka groaned and brought her hand to her forehead. She turned to look at Rex, who was expressionless during this entire exchange. "Rexter, help me!" She said beseechingly and gave him a hopeful smile. She was counting on Rex to take her side in this!

Instead, the captain said slowly, "I think General Skywalker has a valid reason."

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open and she stared at Rex and Anakin with wide eyes. "Are you _kidding _me?" She asked with a groan. However, she lifted her hands and said firmly, "You know what? Fine – you won't see anything weird and then _you two _will be the ones looking stupid."

Tossing a glare over her shoulder, Ahsoka held out her hands at Lux and said, "Come on, Lux. Teach me already."

Lux blinked, bewildered, but nodded. He placed a hand around Ahsoka's waist and held Ahsoka's hand with the other one. "Right – take a step _back_," Lux instructed and Ahsoka did as he said. For the first few minutes, the two glided around the room gracefully until Ahsoka stepped on Lux's foot.

Ahsoka winced. "I said I'd step on your foot!" She said, stepping away from Lux.

"It's fine." Lux replied with a smile.

Someone cleared a throat loudly – Ahsoka turned around and stared at Anakin and Rex, confused at _who _was the one who wanted to disturb the dancing session. She lifted an eye-marking at the two men but they both simply glared at Lux in unison.

"Er…is there a problem?" Lux asked Ahsoka in the corner of his mouth.

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. "Just give me a moment." She muttered and stormed over to them. Anakin and Rex stood up and looked down at Ahsoka expectantly, to which the Togruta replied with a crossing of arms and a loud, "Can I _help you two_?!"

Rex coughed into his fist and looked up at Ahsoka, saying, "We," he pointed at the space between Anakin and him, "have agreed that Lux is a bit…_too _close to you."

Ahsoka snorted and crossed her arms. "Mm-hm…" She rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

Anakin blinked. "Didn't you hear Rex?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh, yes, I heard him." Ahsoka said coolly and without another word, grabbed the captain's ear and dragged him out of the room. She heard Anakin and Lux shouting in protest but Ahsoka didn't look back. However, to her relief, the two other men did not make any movements of following her.

The minute Ahsoka figured that Rex and she were out of earshot, she stopped him in the hallway. She turned to face Rex and asked, "_What _the _kriff _was that?"

"Bonteri was moving in on you." He said slowly.

Ahsoka stared at him for a full minute before bursting into laughter. "Moving _in _on me?" She asked incredulously. She shook her head and muttered, "You've been spending too much time with my master – Lux is just a friend." When Rex didn't say anything, Ahsoka planted her hands on her hips, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Wait…are you _jealous_?" She asked slowly.

There was a small, awkward silence from Rex. He looked down, as though the patterns on the floor was of a great interest to him. "Er…no." He replied.

"You're _jealous!_" Ahsoka laughed and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and winked. "Don't worry, Rexter, your secret is safe with me."

Rex couldn't say anything when Ahsoka walked back out to meet Lux.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I like Luxoka as much as the next fangirl, but in this chapter, it's just Ahsoka-and-Lux-friendship, because friendship is beautiful. :) **

**Ahsoka: And this is what you get for watching too much _Merlin. _**

**Me: Hey, it's not only _Merlin!_ It's also _The Clone Wars! _THERE'S FRIENDSHIP IN EVERY GOOD STORY! **

**Ahsoka: XD Please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames! **

**Me: Aaaand that's a wrap! I'm out! See ya'll later!**


	11. Overprotectiveness - Part Two

**Well, I'm back with this story, yaay! I had a bit of a writer's block on this story, mainly due to the obsession with other fandoms. *guilty smile* I'm sorry - I'm not gonna abandon the ****_Clone Wars _****fandom, though, because you guys are my homies! (Is that a word...? I've seen people use that word...) **

_**Anyways, **_**this chapter is a bit short - just eight hundred something-something words. Then again, people say that the ****_quality _****counts, not the quantity. Hopefully, the quality of this writing bit will make up for the shortness. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Ten. Overprotectiveness – Part Two_

"Too close – you two are _still _too close – Ahsoka, _move yourself _– _still too close!_" Anakin Skywalker was shouting loudly from the wall. Ahsoka sighed and turned over her shoulder to glare at her master. She turned back to Rex, who had an eyebrow lifted questioningly. "It's fine, Rexter." Ahsoka said soothingly, settling her hands over Rex's shoulders again. "Er…should we take it back to the top?"

"Of course, Commander." Rex replied, placing one hand around Ahsoka's waist. The two were learning how to dance – after Lux's little teaching session with Ahsoka, the two came to an agreement that Rex would be a much more suitable partner for Ahsoka. The Togruta could have _sworn _Lux gave her a wink at that, but she might have just imagined it, for in the next second, the young senator acted as though nothing had happened.

Now, Ahsoka was gliding along the floor with Rex, though it was in the most unnatural way possible – Anakin had been rather keen on the fact that _he _was going to 'chaperone' the entire practice session. While Rex acted completely natural about the entire thing, Ahsoka found the idea unsettling.

Actually, Ahsoka figured that _any _young girl would be a bit uneasy about seeing a friend give her death glares whilst dancing with someone. She knew – she just _knew _– that at one point, her master was going to completely _embarrass _her in front of Rex and the entire day would go up in flames.

Of course, Ahsoka wasn't _that _worried about anything else – she figured that she and Rex were careful enough and besides, while Anakin could flame anyone within a five mile radius, he couldn't possibly make assumptions without any proof and still get away with it. Not with Ahsoka around, anyways.

"Rex, you're still too close – Ahsoka, I told you to _move!_ Are any of you guys listening – oh, there you go – what?"

Ahsoka growled in frustration and giving Rex a forced smile, stormed over to Anakin and grabbed him by the ear. A strange sense of déjà vu came over her, but she ignored it. "Come along, Master!" She said grouchily and dragged the older man outside. Once the two were out of earshot, Ahsoka stomped on his foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" Anakin asked, wincing and rubbing his foot. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "You _know _what it's for! Can't you leave Rex and me alone for _five minutes? _I can't even _dance _with him for a _second _without having you yell instructions!" She threw up her hands in the air and started to mimic, "_Ahsoka, move away! Rex, you have to take a few steps back! Go slower! Wipe that smile off your face! Blah, blah, blah, blah!" _

"I do _not _sound like that!" Anakin yelled indignantly. "And I was _right _– you two _were _too close together and it was strange and awkward and –"

"Oh, my _Force_, Master, _calm down!_" Ahsoka shrieked. "Rex is being _nice – _he's helping me _dance _– he's not helping me with anything else!"

Anakin blinked. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" He asked slowly. "Has he been doing something…?"

Ahsoka groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead. "I'm trying to be delicate, Master – and _no_, he hasn't been doing anything so will you just please take a few steps back? I'm serious – I appreciate the entire 'I'm-being-a-big-brother' act and all, but there's something known as taking the act _too far _to the point where you're practically breathing on Rex's _neck_."

"I am _not _doing that!" Anakin retorted. "I'm just trying to look out for you! You never know – weird things can happen as you get older and –"

"You are _impossible!_ You've known Rex longer than I have and he's _never _shown _any _signs of being anything more than a friend!" Ahsoka snapped, though she knew that those words were false – of _course, _Rex showed signs that he wanted to be something more than friends…then again, Ahsoka showed those signs, too, but Anakin didn't need to know that.

Not really.

Ahsoka sincerely hoped that Anakin wouldn't find out – she highly doubted that Rex wanted to face Anakin's wrath at this point.

"_I'm _not being impossible! I'm being reasonable!" Anakin yelled angrily. Ahsoka let out a puff of breath and, crossing her arms, looked up at Anakin. "This fight is getting us _nowhere_." She said at last. There was a small silence. Then, Anakin grunted, "Agreed."

"Until we come to a _real _agreement about what to do about this situation, I'd prefer it if you would just take your _overprotective-big-brother-mode _a _few _notches down." Ahsoka said, gesturing with her hands. "_Just _a few."

Anakin groaned and crossed his arms. "Fine." He harrumphed. "But if he makes a _single move on you-"_

"Yada, yada, yada, Skyguy – I got it. You're gonna murder him in his sleep and you'll be announced as a criminal and blah, blah, blah. I got it." Ahsoka gave Anakin a fake, cheerful smile and with that, she spun on her heel to see Rex.

* * *

**A/N: *wince* I tried...? And I didn't make it very clear whether Anakin was jealous of Ahsoka or not because of any Anisoka haters. (Trying to remain neutral in this ship war. XD) **

**Anakin: Haters? **

**Me: Yup - haters. The meanest, most annoying people on FanFiction. -.- **

**Anakin: Huh. So...would Ahsoka be a hater? **

**Ahsoka: I'm not a hater! I'm not mean and annoying! **

**Anakin: That's debatable. **

**Ahsoka: *punch* **

**Anakin: OW! *rubs arms* Review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please! **

**Ahsoka: Flames - no flames. Got it, Sifu Hotman! **

**Anakin: Sifu what...? **

**Me: ATLA reference! XD Bye, everyone!**


End file.
